


The road

by Liajill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liajill/pseuds/Liajill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В конце концов, вы заслужили отдых. Это Сэм сказал минут пять назад, съезжая на обочину и заглушая мотор.<br/> Так и сказал:<br/> - В конце концов, мы заслужили отдых.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The road

У Сэма холодные руки, а капот Импалы под тобой - теплый.   
Может быть, даже обжигающий, но грубая джинса скрадывает температуру.  
Ты лениво думаешь, отчего Детка такая горячая: из-за погоды? Или из-за километров, которые вы намотали, гоняясь за всякой нечистью?  
В конце концов, вы заслужили отдых. Это Сэм сказал минут пять назад, съезжая на обочину и заглушая мотор.  
Так и сказал:  
\- В конце концов, мы заслужили отдых.  
А потом вылез из машины, оставив тебя в недоумении и одиночестве.  
И вот теперь ты сидишь на теплом (обжигающем?) капоте, лениво посасываешь пиво и наблюдаешь, как отблески закатного солнца нежатся на гладкой коже твоего брата.  
В смысле... блядь.  
Сэм словно читает твои мысли:  
\- Дин, хватит уже любоваться на меня и иди купаться!  
Жарко. Солнце садится, но жара не спадает и в такую погоду слишком лениво думать, поэтому ты не отвечаешь никакой колкостью и заторможено наблюдаешь, как Сэм заходит в озеро, осторожно трогая воду: не слишком ли холодная. Он делает так с самого детства, это уже ваша личная купальная традиция.  
Ты отставляешь пустую бутылку в сторону и начинаешь раздеваться. Расстегиваешь ремень и медленно понимаешь: что-то тут не так.  
\- Блядь, Сэмми, ты там голышом, что ли?  
Cэм звонко смеется - и у тебя что-то екает в груди. Ты уже не помнишь, когда последний раз он так беззаботно смеялся.  
\- Так здесь же никого нет. Или ты меня стесняешься? - он разводит руками, глядя на переливы солнца в воде, а потом смотрит на тебя. - Придурок.   
\- Ну держись, сучка, - ты ухмыляешься, на одной ноге выпрыгивая из трусов, - готовься наглотаться воды.  
Ты делаешь вид, что забыл, насколько лучше Сэм плавает.  
Он уже далеко, а ты нервно глотаешь воздух и думаешь, что пора завязывать с гамбургерами - такого количества холестерина даже для твоего сердца слишком много. Сэм уже рядом, смотрит взволнованно:  
\- Дин? Ты как? Ты что...  
И ты отправляешь в его сторону кучу брызг - как в детстве, как в таком далеком и счастливом детстве, когда не было всего этого дерьма, о котором вам теперь приходится заботиться.  
Только вот ты уже не малыш. Да и Сэм тоже.  
Он внезапно оказывается совсем близко, слишком близко, и это тоже было давно. Словно в прошлой жизни.  
\- Вот так значит, да? - шепчет тебе в губы, до боли вцепляясь в плечи. Но плевать на боль, потому что на вкус он - чистая вода и солнце, и как в первый раз, и ты прикусываешь его губу, возвращая боль, пальцы запутываются в отросших волосах.  
Вы сталкиваетесь ногами и внезапно оказываетесь под водой. Ты нервно вдыхаешь и пожалуйста - легкие полны воды и это уже не та приятная боль, которую ты можешь терпеть.  
Выныривая, Сэм смеется и за руку тянет тебя в сторону берега.

Капот Импалы горячий, а руки Сэма - холодные.  
Тебя ведет от этого контраста, а может от того, какой умелый у Сэма рот и - о, боже, где только научился? - ты шипишь от удовольствия, прищуриваясь на блики закатного солнца.   
\- Сэмми, о господи, - он смеется вокруг твоего члена, и вибрация, кажется, пробирает до мозгов. Ты кончаешь с коротким стоном, не отрывая взгляда от его покорного затылка.   
И только успеваешь сказать:  
\- Давай я...  
Как Сэм устраивает шоу: он изгибается, совершенно по-блядски,закрывает глаза, но открывается сам. И ты видишь все и сразу - и его руку, лениво скользящую по покрасневшему влажному члену, и закушенную губу, и пряди, спадающие на глаза и дрожь, когда он кончает от твоего тихого: "Сэмми...".  
Ты выдыхаешь в бутылку и бросаешь взгляд на потемневшую воду. Капот уже остыл и холодит задницу, а Сэм рядом - теплый. Он смотрит на звезды, счастливо жмурится и улыбается.  
Ты со вздохом отбираешь его бутылку пива и сообщаешь:  
\- Может быть, нам стоит чаще устраивать такой отдых, - пока он тянет к тебе за неспешным поцелуем.


End file.
